1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output, and particularly relates to an adjustment of binocular parallax of each stereoscopic image frame of a stereoscopic moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for processing a stereoscopic image disclosed in JP2004-221699A and JP2004-221700A include a two-dimensional image generation unit and a stereoscopic effect adjustment unit that adjusts a stereoscopic effect of a stereoscopic image displayed to a user. In such stereoscopic image processing devices, when a displayed subject reaches limit parallax, the stereoscopic effect adjustment unit responds thereto, and the parallax control unit generates a parallax image so as to realize appropriate parallax in the subsequent stereoscopic display in accordance with acquired appropriate parallax information. At this time, the control of parallax is realized by optimally setting camera parameters back to three-dimensional data. In addition, the two-dimensional image generation unit calculates depth Fxy for satisfying the appropriate parallax. When the depth range is set to K1 to K2, and the depth value of each pixel is set to Gxy, such Fxy is obtained by Fxy=J1+(Gxy−K1)×(J2−J1)/(K2−K1). Meanwhile, when Fxy is not set to an integer, a round-off or a process for reducing approximation parallax is performed.